


Две стороны победы

by Allora



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка опровергнуть поговорку "Один в поле не воин". Смотря, кто этот "один"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две стороны победы

Беспроглядное, ничем неистребимое чувство поглощало сознание. Никогда прежде он не был так одинок. Даже в тылу врага, пытаясь выжить сам и спасти других, в, казалось бы, безвыходном положении, он знал, что его ждут, что он может вернуться домой. Он знал, что не один. 

Теперь же он знал, что возвращаться некуда. 

Он никогда даже не думал, что одиночество - это так опустошающе страшно. Он вообще не привык испытывать страх. Но позволить этому животному чувству захватить себя было нельзя. Он боевой пилот, и он до сих пор жив, хотя мог погибнуть сотни раз. На своем истребителе он вышел победителем из стольких схваток, сколько нет даже звезд на тусклом небе этой проклятой планеты. Он не проиграл и в этот раз. Еще нет. 

Гложущее чувство он загонял так глубоко внутрь, как только мог. И ему почти всегда удавалось. Ведь выжить было необходимо, а для этого рассудок должен оставаться ясным, мозг должен работать спокойно и четко, только тогда будет возможно выполнить задачу, которую он поставил перед собой. Это было трудно - сделать то, что он собирался. Трудно - но реально. Он сможет. Вероятно, он единственный из пилотов, кто смог бы. Недаром он в свое время прошел сложный тест, который позволил ему выбирать - воин или ученый… он выбрал военный истребитель, и ни разу не пожалел об этом. 

Как не жалел и о том, что они все же решились напасть первыми. Да, это было опасно, самонадеянно, возможно, даже глупо. Но они рассчитывали, что, нанеся неожиданный удар по планете, пробьют брешь, которая даст им шанс. 

Расчет был ошибочным. Защита противника оказалась на порядок сильнее, реакция - яростнее и мощнее, чем ожидалось. Наступление было смято, и они не сразу смогли правильно перегруппировать силы, изменить тактику. Это и решило исход боя. Из своего истребителя он мог только наблюдать, как один за другим вспыхивают яркими звездами его товарищи, но изменить что-либо не мог даже он при всех своих способностях.

И когда черноту космоса озарило взрывом их корабля-города, их дома, - он уже знал, что все кончено. Он мог остаться в бою еще несколько минут, мог покончить с тем, что уже никогда не будет полноценной жизнью, забрав с собой вражеский корабль, и он мог попытаться выжить. Выбор был сделан в тот момент, когда оставшийся холодным разум наметил возможный план - как не проиграть последнюю битву, пусть и не выиграв этот безумный бой. Он еще не знал, как будет воплощать этот план, но понимал, что для его воплощения нужно как минимум выжить.

В тот момент, когда он вел истребитель на посадку, его хватало лишь на то, чтобы контролировать экстренное снижение, и следить за сканерами, в любую секунду ожидая последнего выстрела в хвост. Возможно, его спасла скорость, слишком высокая для преследователей, раскалившая обшивку истребителя, но все же не смертельная. Ему удалось сесть, оставшись незамеченным, но это не значило ровным счетом ничего. Их дальние сканеры наверняка засекли его выход из боя и место посадки. Если он не сможет быстро скрыться, эта удачная посадка окажется всего лишь очередной ступенью к поражению.

Место он выбрал подходящее - пустошь, ни души вокруг. Несколько минут на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями и сообразить, что и как может пригодиться из оборудования истребителя. Несколько минут на извлечение и перенастройку приборов, еще несколько - на сборы. Десять секунд на запуск программы самоуничтожения. И ровно пять минут, чтобы уйти из радиуса взрыва, унося то последнее, что связывало его с прошлой жизнью. С той, которой больше нет и не будет. Теперь есть только его цель, только груз на плечах, только его мозг, только те знания, что он имел, две его руки и неистребимая способность к выживанию.

События после взрыва корабля понеслись настолько стремительно, что поначалу ему некогда было ни раздумывать, ни чувствовать. Он должен был восстановить в памяти все, что знал об источниках питания, все, что успел узнать за последние годы от ученого, ставшего ему другом. Тот остался в погибшем корабле, но это сейчас не имело значения. Ничего не имело значения, кроме того, что он должен был сделать. Сам, один на чужой планете, под чужим солнцем, в чужой галактике. 

Пока они были все вместе, пока их экспедиция стремилась достичь цели, не имело значения ни название, ни расположение звезды, на планете которой они надеялись найти источник энергии, необходимый для выживания. Было все равно, в какой галактике они находятся, потому что они были едины, все вместе. Теперь же, когда он остался один, без связи и помощи, без надежды вернуться, впервые в жизни он по-настоящему понял значение слов «одиночество» и «чужой мир». И еще он понял, что даже если он выберется из этой передряги, он никогда не будет прежним. Нельзя стать тем, кем был, когда ты пережил всех своих. Нельзя вернуться к прежней жизни, даже обретя новый дом, если ты видел, как горят те, кто был частью тебя.

Немного спасало то, что окружающие пилота здесь существа не были опасны, враждебны в большинстве своем. Их уровень развития был далек от его собственного, хотя и достаточно высок, чтобы они смогли отразить нападение в этот раз. Однако если не брать в расчет тех, кто защищал планету в космосе, остальные аборигены оказались все теми же безликими созданиями, неспособными противостоять его силе. Однако на этой планете цивилизация разрослась крупнее любой из ему известных у подобных рас. Здесь этих существ было неизмеримо больше, чем он мог себе представить раньше, и как бы слаб ни был каждый из них, но в одиночку ему с ними не справиться. Тем более, в открытую. Да он и не планировал с ними сражаться. Не для того он совершал свою безумную посадку. 

Эта планета была кладом для его народа, для тех, кто остался в родной Галактике. Источник энергии, источник жизни… но сейчас этот источник был недосягаем. Потому что все, кто знал о его местонахождении, были уже мертвы. Все, кроме него. И он должен был донести до своих то, что знал сейчас он один, и он не мог погибнуть прежде, чем выполнит это последнее задание. Для того чтобы суметь привести сюда других, ему нужно было сначала затаиться и оставаться незамеченным, пока он не сможет собрать необходимое устройство для связи. Технологии чужого мира были довольно примитивны, но еще из космоса сканеры истребителя собрали информацию о наличии у аборигенов необходимых приборов и веществ. Именно по их остаточному излучению пилот и выбирал место для посадки.

Ему нужно было только влиться в сообщество аборигенов и постараться выяснить, где и как достать эти вещества и материалы, а потом все будет зависеть от его головы и рук.

Разобраться в строении местного общества оказалось не так сложно. Несмотря на то, что образ жизни аборигенов был хаотичен, несмотря на то, что в их связях друг с другом не было никакой логики, несмотря на то, что отличить их друг от друга не только внешне, но и по роду занятий было трудно, но понять, как тут выжить и даже выжить незамеченным, оказалось проще простого. Именно то, что аборигены были совершенно разрознены и неуправляемы, именно отсутствие привычных и понятных связей между ними и сделали возможным его существование, помогли скрыться под видом одного из них.

Когда он освоился и понял, что ему нужно предпринять, где искать и кого использовать для достижения своей основной цели, он позволил себе немного расслабиться и оглядеться более внимательно. Ему предстояло прожить среди этих существ не один месяц, и он был обязан использовать случай узнать будущего противника как можно ближе.

 

Пилоту никогда ранее не приходилось вступать в контакт с иными формами жизни, настолько чужими по сути. Однако сейчас ему не приходилось выбирать, пришлось перестроиться на более бесконфликтные способы общения.

Назначение «денег» и то, что пользоваться ими было намного безопаснее, чем той же силой, он понял быстро. Первый же прижатый к стене местный распространитель оружия - торговец - довольно внятно объяснил, где и как можно достать эти «деньги». Торговец оружием был один из тех немногих, кто выглядел подобием нормального функционала, хотя определить цель и смысл его существования пилот так и не смог. Однако из всех первых встречных местных обитателей он показался самым адекватным, способным не терять голову от страха. 

Некоторые способы добычи денег показались пилоту рискованными. Понятие «преступление» здесь имело гораздо больше значений, чем он мог вообразить. Разнообразие фантазий аборигенов его даже удивило. Ограбление, кража, загадочное «мошенничество», вполне понятное «убийство», непостижимое «изнасилование» и еще куча слов, которые он даже не пытался запомнить. И все это, как тут говорили, «каралось по закону». «Преступниками» и их отловом занимались люди, которые должны были следить за порядком, их обозначали коротким словом «коп». Да, в этом обществе они были необходимы, их присутствие в сумасшедшем социальном устройстве было оправдано. Однако при более близком изучении оказалось, что копы на самом деле были такими же неорганизованными, как и остальные. Их функция ограничивалась временем, по истечении которого они снимали свои мундиры и растворялись в толпе, становясь такими же бесцельно существующими особями, как и большинство представителей их вида.

Отсутствие ментальных коммуникаций между обитателями планеты значительно облегчило пилоту задачу. Когда ему впервые пришлось искать источник пищи, он предпринимал столько предосторожностей, чтобы его не вычислили, что едва не потерял силы окончательно раньше, чем смог поесть. Так же тщательно он прятал следы после завершения процесса - к тому времени он уже четко понял, что почти все его действия попадают под определение «преступление» по местным законам. Особенно процесс кормления. Нет, он и раньше знал, что люди считают кормление злом. Обычно это его не интересовало. Но здесь и сейчас ему впервые пришлось заботиться о том, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

Впрочем, никакого оживления среди копов и других людей он заметил ни через день, ни через неделю. Однако отсутствие реакции на первого использованного не означало, что никто не заметит исчезновения следующего. Пилот предпочитал оставаться осторожным - в его положении нельзя было ошибаться.

Следующий источник потребовался уже через несколько дней. На этом этапе работы разрушение его собственного организма происходило наиболее интенсивно, и пища требовалась чаще, чем когда бы то ни было. Если бы у него была возможность, он ел бы ежедневно, но осторожность заставляла выжидать, пока не становилось совсем плохо. Он старался не покидать своего убежища, пока голова соображала достаточно ясно, а руки действовали максимально точно. И только когда боль и дурнота начинали мешать работе, он собирался с силами и выходил на охоту. 

«Выход» сам по себе был отдельным испытанием, поэтому тянуть до последнего было опасно. Для процесса маскировки и имитации обычного поведения аборигенов требовалось несравнимо меньше точности движений и ясности мыслей, чем для работы, но они все же требовались. И для того, чтобы найти и удержать пищу, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, тоже были нужны силы и здравый рассудок. Он постоянно балансировал на грани. Возможно, необходимости так изматывать себя и не было. Но постоянное ощущение опасности и максимальное напряжение помогали сосредоточиться только на деле, которое заменило собой всю прежнюю жизнь.

Когда собранные материалы подходили к концу, он предпринимал вылазку за деньгами, чтобы потом обменять их на необходимое. Тот первый торговец, которого он после некоторых размышлений все же оставил в живых, весьма доходчиво и объемно поведал ему о жизни города, наполненного уже неудивительным людским хаосом.

Аборигены называли городами скопище каменных строений, ярких огней, ограниченных пространств, забитых механизмами и толпами бесцельно слоняющихся людей. Они называли «домом» этот хаотичный, насквозь неживой мирок, где даже естественная растительность была практически выведена. Они жили отдельно друг от друга, отгораживаясь холодным мертвым камнем, они не имели общей цели, они могли бросать недоделанную работу и идти отдыхать неопределенное время, они размножались в своих каменных норах, используя многочисленных и плодовитых самок, они все были равны и неравны одновременно… Хаос и бессмысленность. 

Когда садилось солнце, в городе становилось еще более шумно, чем при свете дня. Тогда он мог совсем спокойно передвигаться в толпе, не боясь быть замеченным и выделенным. Никто здесь не обращал внимания на встречных. Пилот никогда не льстил своим способностям к мимикрии. Он знал, что рудименты жвал не поддаются полной маскировке, знал, что вид его кожи вызывает у местных обитателей мысли о трупах, знал, что стоит ему потерять контактные линзы, придающие его глазам «человеческий» вид, и каждый, кто увидит вертикальный зрачок… примет его за оригинальную линзу-украшение. А следы жвал - за оригинальные шрамы. И никто не удивится, даже увидев присоску на его правой руке, примет ее за не менее оригинальную татуировку. Они понимали ее назначение слишком поздно - когда он уже прикладывался к их сердцу, чтобы наконец придать смысл их существованию и использовать накопленную ими энергию по назначению.

Более беспечных, ненаблюдательных и легкомысленных тварей он не встречал за всю свою жизнь. 

За проведенное время на этой планете, заполненной людьми, он понял, как мудры были его предки, не позволявшие им неконтролируемо размножаться. Толпа бессмысленных существ, не способных создать хотя бы видимость рабочей семьи разумных, внушало ему отвращение. Да, правы были те, кто говорил, что люди в больших популяциях - противоестественное явление. Лишенные Королев и единой связи, подвластные неуправляемым инстинктам и неясным стремлениям, не имеющие ни семей, ни четкой цели, бессмысленные, слабые, ограниченные существа, жалкое подобие разумной жизни... Попав в условия неограниченного размножения, они тупо заселили свою планету полностью, добившись того, что им грозила нехватка воды и чистого воздуха из-за перенаселения, они исчерпали все мыслимые и немыслимые запасы ее недр и буквально пустили их на ветер. Они смогли освоить полеты к звездам лишь по глупой случайности. Даже то оружие, которым они уничтожили родной корабль-улей пилота, и то досталось им от вымершей расы таких же самодовольных млекопитающих... Которых уничтожили другие рейфы - предки пилота.

Подобные мысли помогали ему не сойти с ума, помнить о том, кто он и откуда. Они заставляли держаться и не впадать в отчаяние - аборигены не смогут даже заподозрить, что их затянувшееся бесцельное существование скоро примет должную форму.

 

Эта вылазка в город была последней. В знакомом казино, где его принимали, как своего, пилот сидел с людьми за одним игровым столом и считывал их немудреные мысли, ограниченные жаждой «легких» денег и просчитыванием двух вариантов ходов - в картах и своих собственных, после обретения выигрыша. Под конец ему, как всегда, настолько опротивели однообразные, не несущие пользы липкие потоки квазисознания окружающей его пищи, что он едва не пропустил того, кто отличался от остальных. 

Этот сел за стол последним. Его вид, видимо, внушил сомнения одному из игроков, самому отвратительно-пустому, который сегодня был основной жертвой пилота в игре. Толстяк поинтересовался у нового игрока наличием денег, необходимых для участия. Тот что-то неразборчивое буркнул в ответ, но пилот не слушал голос, не вникал в слова, он поймал всего один взгляд. Цепкий внимательный взгляд, адресованный только ему. В глазах человека был настоящий разум. Пилот внешне равнодушно выдержал эту переглядку, ощущая, как внутри нарастает тревога, чувство опасности, заставившее подобраться. 

Человек произвел на него странное впечатление. На фоне общего безличностного стада тот выглядел таким же чужеродным, как и сам пилот. Но не это главное. Этот человек был функционалом. Непохожесть на других людей проявилась сразу, с первых попыток его прощупать. Это был разум, близкий по уровню к разуму рейфа. Открытие не сделало его ближе и понятнее - скорее наоборот. Человек умудрялся совмещать в себе бездумность и поверхностность остальных особей своего вида, и при этом он был постоянно подчинен своей цели, он работал, даже расслабляясь, даже, казалось бы, увлекаясь игрой. 

И целью был пилот.

Этот человек был копом. И сейчас охотился именно за ним. Не ради выигрыша он сел за этот столик… его вычислили. Последние два раза он не утруждал себя тщательностью при уборке. Восстановление шло тяжело, и даже для полного усваивания пищи требовалось время. Да, последние два раза у него не хватило сил на полноценную ликвидацию следов.

Доигрывал пилот машинально, только чтобы потянуть время. Его уже не интересовали деньги. Единственное, что он обдумывал - как уйти, чтобы коп не проследил его до мотеля, как успеть забрать оборудование и вывезти его подальше. Убивать копа было нельзя - смерть одного из них поднимет на ноги остальных, и, настоящие они функционалы или нет, но покоя пилоту уже точно не будет. А ему все еще нужно время. Немного, совсем немного, всего сутки-другие. Он успеет. Последнее кормление состоялось пару часов назад, энергии должно хватить до финала, а что будет потом - уже не так важно. Он уже так близок к завершению, и потерпеть поражение сейчас - хуже смерти. Довести дело до конца, вот единственно важное.

 

Он прыгнул в тот момент, когда коп решил заканчивать игру - обе их игры. Восстановление поврежденного радиацией организма происходило все медленнее с каждым разом, однако он все еще был сильнее и выносливее любого человека - даже такого странного, как этот коп. И ему удался обманный маневр, повторять который в ближайшее время ему бы не хотелось. Падение с высоты многоэтажного каменного дома оказалось не самым приятным ощущением. Однако копа пилот обошел, не убивая - как и планировал. Странно, но взгляд на застывшую на крыше фигуру и секундное видение, как на сосредоточенном лице появляется растерянность, принесли пилоту нечто вроде мрачного удовлетворения. 

Он добрался до своего дома-трейлера раньше, чем коп смог спуститься на землю с крыши здания казино. И в момент, когда тот входил в брошенный номер мотеля, пилот был уже далеко на пути к пустошам Невады. Найти его теперь будет трудновато. Хорошо еще, что основная часть работы уже закончена. Остальное он завершит и вдали от города.

 

Единственное, о чем он жалел - никто не знал, что они вообще собирались найти эту планету. Тогда скрыть планы казалось разумным - как любое решение их Королевы. Сейчас же оказалось, что все усилия могли пропасть даром, все погибшие в этом бою могли умереть бесславно и бесполезно. И те, кто виновен в их гибели, могли остаться безнаказанными. 

Но самое главное – эта планета и ей подобные были спасением. Пусть не для его несуществующей больше семьи, но для других. Земля была идеальным пастбищем, подобного которому в их родной галактике просто не могло быть. Если рейфы придут в Млечный путь, это будет означать новый виток в развитии их расы. Если же они не доберутся сюда - они обречены на вымирание, на грызню за жалкие остатки источников пищи. И теперь его обязанностью, его главной функцией стало довести до конца начатое семьей. 

Земля существует. Ее координаты ему известны. И в ближайшие часы он сможет послать мощный подпространственный сигнал своим, который те непременно примут. 

Оборудования с истребителя-Стрелы ему хватило для создания передатчика достаточной мощности, а собственноручно собранный источник энергии для него пилот закончил налаживать только что. Работа с излучающим радиацию материалом была завершена, но последние несколько часов вымотали пилота почти полностью. Однако он сделал то, ради чего остался жить. 

Только это и придавало ему сил и желания продолжать борьбу - надежда на то, что такой миг наступит. Только это удерживало от самого простого и естественного выхода - здесь, на чужой планете, зная, что никого больше не осталось… Никого.

 

Снова и снова перед глазами вставало зарево взрыва, унесшего то, что составляло смысл его жизни. Дом, семья, друг и та, что была всем, его Королева. Снова и снова - бой над чужим небом, снова вспышки ярких звезд погибших братьев. Он уже понимал, что с ним случилось, когда пошел на посадку. Чувствовал, что когда его истребитель коснется чужой земли, остальных уже не будет. Но еще он словно слышал голос своей Королевы, направлявший их всех - всех, кто мог еще услышать: выживи и спаси других. И он не мог не повиноваться.

Невыносимо. Знать, что ты - последний. Оборваны все связи с жизнью, обрезаны все нити, там, где раньше он чувствовал всех - звенящая тишина и пустота. Нет шанса вернуться к семье, потому что нет больше никакой семьи. И никогда не будет. Он выжил, когда погибло все, чем он жил, и не смог уберечь ее, Королеву, начало семьи, начало жизни. За это он еще будет платить, но сейчас даже об этом нельзя было думать. 

Сейчас он собирал силы для последнего рывка. Что будет дальше с ним самим - не столь важно. Он выполнит свою задачу, и его раса выживет, получив эти нетронутые планеты с пищей.

 

Звук мотора за окном трейлера оторвал пилота от настройки передатчика и уже неконтролируемых мрачных мыслей. Он бросил взгляд за мутное стекло и из его горла вырвался сдавленный рык. Коп из казино все-таки выследил его… Сейчас не имело значения, как он это сделал, но пилот еще успел испытать что-то вроде уважения. На фоне прочих землян коп казался словно следующей ступенью развития своего вида - по всему его поведению, по тому ментальному следу, который он оставил в сознании пилота. Следующее звено эволюции, которое следовало уничтожить. Разумная организованная пища - это было неприемлемо.

Человек приближался, целясь в дверь трейлера из небольшого ручного оружия. Огнестрельное, конечно, как все оружие здесь. Как и тот автомат, который пилот нацелил в грудь непрошенного визитера. Пилот попытался прочитать его мысли прежде, чем выстрелить сквозь стекло: плохо оказалось то, что человек хоть и приехал сюда один, но уже успел сообщить другим о том, что нашел трейлер. Плохо. Времени осталось меньше, чем он думал.

Пилот прицелился и нажал спусковой крючок. Если попасть в сердце, человек умрет почти мгновенно, они такие слабые... 

Он промахнулся, пуля вошла в грудь человека чуть выше, чем было нужно. Или этот человек отличался от собратьев не только разумом. Во всяком случае, прежде, чем пилот вышел из трейлера, коп успел скрыться за металлическим корпусом машины, на которой приехал. Пилот стрелял короткими очередями, не давая человеку поднять голову, но тот снова удивил его - все же поднялся во весь рост, открыв огонь из своего оружия - несколько отрывистых частых выстрелов. Пилота ударило в грудь, и довольно чувствительная боль отозвалась в позвоночнике. Он краем сознания отметил, что эти повреждения были совсем лишними. Не смертельными, и даже не мешающими идти и продолжать стрелять, но восстановление будет тяжелым.

Когда он дошел до человека, тот уже сидел на земле, привалившись к спущенному колесу своей простреленной в десятках мест машины. Пилот снова встретил этот упрямый цепкий взгляд, но на этот раз ощутил, что коп умирает. Видимо, первое ранение все же было смертельным, или он попал в него еще раз - это было неважно. Сил у умирающего хватило на то, чтобы поднять оружие и спустить курок еще раз. Осечка. У него кончились патроны.

Вот и выход. И человек погибнет не зря, и восстановиться будет проще. Оставалось снять перчатку с правой руки… Пилот следил за взглядом человека и ощущал, что в отличие от предыдущих, тот прекрасно знает, что скрывает перчатка. Он боялся. Но в то же время готовился сопротивляться, хотя не менее прекрасно знал, что не сможет. 

Пилот медлил. 

А в следующее мгновение все стало неважно. Гул двигателей летательных аппаратов землян донесся до его слуха, и весь мир сузился до двери трейлера, монитора примитивного компьютера, до рычажка включения передатчика. И в тот миг, когда пилот услышал выстрелы мощного оружия земных истребителей, он увидел показания приборов. Сигнал пошел. Передатчик работал. Энергии хватило. Он выполнил свою задачу. 

Прежде, чем его оглушил последний в его жизни взрыв, и пилот ослеп от нестерпимо яркого света, он успел услышать собственный торжествующий крик.

***

\- Это подпространственная передача! В ней было расположение Земли…  
\- Сигнал мог достичь галактики Пегас?  
\- Нет.  
\- Но я уже видел такие показания…  
\- Похоже, устройство пробило небольшую дыру в пространственно-временном континууме. Почти вся энергия ушла не на передачу сообщения, а в разрыв.  
\- Но куда?  
\- Точно сказать нельзя… В другие реальности.  
\- Простите, но меня сейчас волнует только наша.  
\- Если бы Джон Шеппард не успел найти рейфа, передача точно достигла бы Пегаса. Он спас нас всех.  
\- Но эта передача была сильнее в других реальностях.  
\- Да. У них там могут быть проблемы…

***

Детектив Джон Шеппард лежал на спине, смотрел в темнеющее небо, на бледные точки звезд и чувствовал, как с каждым толчком сердца из него вытекает жизнь. 

Где-то в другой, в параллельной реальности, как сказал ему МакКей, другой, параллельный Шеппард сейчас находился там. В чужой неизведанной галактике. Среди звезд. Как мечтал и детектив.

Он подумал еще о том, что мог бы сам полететь туда, в загадочный Атлантис своей реальности. Только нужно будет попросить МакКея, тот может помочь. Он ведь хотел этого, иначе не стал бы все рассказывать…

Осталось только дождаться, когда за ним приедут, и попросить. Шеппард никогда ни о чем не просил, но об этом – попросит.

Звезд в темноте проступало все больше, а потом они заполнили все.


End file.
